Embodiments of the present invention provide a method of assuring proper operation of a medical imaging device, and, more particularly, to a method of testing a portable x-ray device to determine if it is operating properly.
Portable x-ray systems are used to image anatomical structures within various settings. For example, a technician may use a portable x-ray system to image an object of interest, such as a forearm, in a hospital bedroom setting. The technician may image the object with the x-ray system, and then leave the room with the portable system to image another patient in another location. The imaging system is susceptible to damage because it is portable and easily moved to different locations. For example, the system may be tipped over, dropped and/or struck, thereby causing damage to the detector or other components.
In order to determine whether the imaging system is functioning properly, an operator typically runs a test imaging process in which x-rays are emitted from the source and received by the detector. The resulting image usually provides enough information for the operator to determine if the system is operating properly. For example, if the resulting image contains various types of distortion, the operator determines that the system has been damaged and needs repair.
Testing the system through a full imaging process, however, takes time, and exposes the environment to x-rays. Thus, a need exists for an efficient, safe, and quick method of testing an imaging system, such as a portable x-ray system.